


How he turned

by AniMimi



Series: Vampire Severus AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Half-Vampire Severus Snape, Half-Vampires, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi
Summary: Unexpectedly, Severus turns into a (half-) vampire.This is how it happend





	1. 7. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten! (03. Nov 2019)

Dear Severus  
  
I wish you in advance all the best for your 17 birthday!  
  
I sadly won't be with you but I was able to send you a present. The present is not only beautiful but also from the upmost importance. Before you open the present there is something I need to tell you.  
  
It could be that you are a half-Vampire.  
  
I didn't know this myself until a few weeks ago. Apparently there is vampire blood mixed in with ours. It skipped me and my mother but it runs in our family. This will help, should it be in you. Even if not, you can still wear it without any negative effects.

It's a silver ring, charmed to look plain. I'm unable to see it myself but from what I have been told, vampires are apparently able to see a silver ring with a ruby in the middle surrounded by two emeralds. It is also charmed to keep the “bloodlust” under control.

The only condition is that it needs to be in contact with the skin to work. Should you turn out to be a half vampire please let me know so I can send you books with information regarding vampirism.  
  
Lots of love  
  
Your mother  
Eileen  
  
(P.S I decided not to tell your father for our sake)

* * *

  
Severus dropped the scroll in disbelief.

_Me a vampire? A creature of the dark_

_**A monster.** _

_I can never be a defense against the dark arts teacher now_  
  
With shaking hands he opened the little package. Either a plain ring or a beautifully decorated one.  
This would have a lasting impact on his future.  
  
"It's just a plain ring", he signed relieved.

Taking it out of the box, he put it on his middle finger.

It was really nice and just like him, passive but still there.


	2. 8. January

Severus felt weird. He wasn’t sure if it was because he now knew of his vampirism or if something was actually happening to him. The food in the Great Hall had tasted weird and he had lost his hunger.  
  
The ring on his middle finger had gone unnoticed for the most part, until Lucius spotted it while they were eating in the Great hall. Severus had covered his mouth, trying to get the food down his throat. Lucius saw it but didn’t comment on it.  
  
When Severus had finished he stood up passing Lucius while leaving the Great Hall.  
  
“We are going to talk later “, he heard.

* * *

Severus was currently in the boy’s bathroom trying to calm down from a hot flush he was having. He hadn’t talked to Lucius yet but he knew that he would find him pretty soon. Splashing water on his face didn’t seem to help and he was getting tired, his knees about to give out.  
  
_I'm so tired, so weak. Am I dying?_  
  
He was cold all of a sudden, his body switching between the temperatures.  
  
_It's happening. I'm turning into a vampire_

He fell to his knees, his muscles giving out slumping forward, eyes remaining fixed on seemingly nothing.

 _I’m dying. But it doesn’t hurt, no pain at all. Cold. I feel so tired. I want to sleep. What if someone finds- ?_  
  
But he couldn’t finish his thought as darkness engulfed him.


End file.
